thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails Checkers
}} Tails Checkers the Fox (Miles "Tails" Prower in the video games) is one of the four main characters, alongside Amy, Charmy, and Cream, and is also one of the three main deuteragonists of The Life of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream, along with Charmy and Cream. He is also one of the two main protagonists of the TLOACTAC Shorts, along with Charmy. He is a fictional, anthropomorphic Canadian American double-tailed fox who is smart and wise. He is the older brother of Cream Checkers and also the first and eldest child of Vanilla Checkers. History Tails was born in Boston, Canada to parents, Vanilla Checkers and her unknown spouse, and was raised in Canada for about 3 years, after which his family moved to America. Approximately 58 months (4 years and 10 months) after Tails was born, which is also about 22 months after he and his family moved to America, came his sister, Cream Checkers. Appearance Tails's appearance in TLOACTAC is identical to his Sonic the Hedgehog appearance, where for both appearances, he is a fox whose fur is amber and white, has two tails, blue eyes, wears white gloves and socks, and red-and-white sneakers with gray soles. Personality Like with other characters, Tails's personality in TLOACTAC is different in comparison to his original character's personality in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. For one, Miles Prower was depicted as a respectful and excessively kindhearted 8-year-old fox, yet extremely fearful, especially against lightning, and he can momentarily prove himself to be naive, as well. On the other hand, with Tails Checkers, he is depicted as being wild, outgoing, and optimistic. Though his optimism isn't the kind that gets him in trouble, he can practically annoy other characters like his best friend, Charmy, with it, as he can occasionally perform certain actions that end up causing things to screw up for Charmy. Abilities Like with other characters, Tails retains abilities that he takes advantage of, albeit not all of these abilities are retained by both him and his original character. One thing his original character can do that he himself can't do in TLOACTAC is fly, which his original character does using his two tails, which spin around whenever he attempts to fly. What Tails does in TLOACTAC instead is run at fast speeds, his speed of which is on par with Charmy, who also runs real fast. This is notably one of his most known abilities he uses. In addition, like with his original character, he has an obsession with math and technical subjects and is willing to become an engineer later on in his life. He is also known for using vocabulary words in his sentences sometimes, which actually annoys a few characters, especially short-tempered ones like Charmy, who constantly tells him to use smaller words. Tails is also notably shown to be an advanced player at video games, along with Charmy. In fact, their gaming skills are somewhat balanced with each other that it is hard to tell whether foxes are mightier than bees or vice versa. Penultimately, he is also shown to be skilled at chess, as well, to where he is considered an intermediate chess player. Also, unlike other characters, Tails is ambidextrous, meaning he's capable of writing with both hands at equal skill. Relationships Amy Tails has an excessively well-going interaction with Dutch hedgehog girl, Amy. Charmy Charmy Rambrino and Tails are notably best friends with each other, despite the fact that Tails can constantly irritate Charmy with certain actions, as well as when he uses huge vocabulary word that Charmy can never or hardly understand the definition of. The two 11-year-old boys support each other like normal friends do and despite the aforementioned information, Charmy treats Tails at an equal rate as his other friends. Cream Tails and his younger sister, Cream Checkers, get along with each other real positively, as with how most siblings (if not all) in real life get along with each other. He shares a massive love towards her and is willing to always protect her amongst anything that may be harmful to her. Trivia *Ironically, despite having 'Checkers' in his name, it has been confirmed that Tails is bad with checkers. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed-type Characters